MisUnderstood
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: While heading to detention Pansy Parkinson over hears her boyfriend Draco Malfoy and misunderstands, how will she get back at him? By singing a song of course. Song- Seven Things Miley Cyrus. Please just give it a chance.


**_MisUnderstood_**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the song Seven Things by Miley Cyrus. **

**Summary- while heading to Detention Pansy over hears her boyfriend and misunderstands, how will she get back at him? By singing a song of course.**

**_Warning- Language words Sex and Fuck. Just letting you know._**

Pansy Parkinson ran through the halls of Hogwarts, she had a detention in 2 minutes and she had to go all the way to the dungeon. Professor Snape was going to kill her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard two voices.

"I can't believe you did that. I have a boyfriend, hell you have a girlfriend." She heard the high pitched squeak from Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio.

"You think this was my fault?" Pansy's jaw dropped when she heard her boyfriend Draco Malfoy's voice reply.

"Yes! This is your fault. It wasn't in my daily schedule to get fucked by the ferret." Hermione yelled

"Yeah well that's not my fault I mean you were practically begging me to fuck you." Pansy's heart broke once those word left his mouth_. ' He fucked Granger.'_ Pansy's mind started screaming

"You fucking stole something I was saving. " Hermione said while wrapping an arm around her waist

"I didn't do nothing that you didn't want." Pansy was starting to feel sick, forgetting all about her detention she headed back to the Slytherin Common room. Once she entered the room, it was fairly quite. Most people were doing their homework or in their dormitory. Pansy walked over to the couch and sat down next to her best friend Millicent Bulstrode.

"Pansy what's wrong?"

"He did it. With Granger. He fucking had sex with Granger."

"What are you going to do." Millicent asked

"We need to go talk to Snape." Pansy said while grabbing Millicent hand, we went to Professor Snape office and knocked on the door. He opened it a second later

"Girls how can I help you?" The girls told Professor what they wanted and he agreed to let them do it.

The next morning Pansy, got up early and took a nice long shower. Today was Saturday so she didn't need to worry about classes or being late. After finishing her shower, she dried her body and hair before getting dressed in some light pale blue jeans, and a dark green tank top that had a silver design. She brushed her long blonde beautiful hair before casting a charm or curls, her hair was now in luscious curls. Pansy quickly put on some make up before checking the time, it was 8:00. perfect. Pansy went downstairs to the common room and waited for Millicent to finish. Once she joined Pansy in the common room the two girls went the Great Hall. Upon entering the two girls walked to the front where the Professor were seated. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Today we have a special performance from Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Bulstrode." The whole hall was staring at the two girls.

_**I probably shouldn't say this**  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear

I'm not coming back You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
**You make me love you**

Pansy started to walk down the isle to of the Slytherin and Gryffindor, everyone was following her.

_**Compared to all the great things**  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
**I wanna be with the one I know**

Pansy stood in front of her boyfriend –ex-boyfriend- and stared into his eyes.

_**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**  
**You make me love you**_

The music stopped playing, Pansy and Draco were staring at each other. Only to be broken from their staring contest when the hall burst in to a round of cheers and applauding. Pansy smiled and sad smile before leaving the hall. Millicent ran to where Draco was and she slapped him across the face

"What is wrong with you? Your gonna let her walk away?"Millicent screamed, Draco held onto his face, that now had a huge red hand print.

"What am I supposed to say to her."

"Say what is in your heart. She just did."

"Where is she?"

"Quidditch field." Millicent answered, Draco left the hall. He ran outside to the Quidditch field, it was pouring rain outside. When he reached the field, Draco say Pansy standing in the middle of the field, he walked over to her.

"Your gonna catch a cold being out here." He said

"Maybe. But I like the rain. It hides the tears." Draco sighed and stood in front of Pansy.

"Why did you sing that song?" Pansy just shrugged

"Why did you sleep with Granger?"

"What?"

"You heard me and don't you dare think about lying to me."

"Pansy I never slept with her."

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I over heard you and her talking about it."

"Pansy we never slept together."

"I HEARD YOU TWO TALKING." Pansy screamed

"BUT WE NEVER NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER."Draco yelled

"Then what were you guys talking about?"

"I had to help her get back at Weasel."

"What? Why?"

"Because she helped me with something so I owed her."

"What did she help you with?"

"Um... picking out this." Draco said while handing a velvet box to Pansy

"What is it?"

"Open it." Pansy opened the box inside was a simple yet beautiful diamond heart necklace.

"What...?"

"Happy Birthday." Draco said

"But my birthday isn't for another three days."

"I know but I figured I should just give it to you now. Pansy I'm not interested in Granger. I promise you. Your the only one." The rain was starting to fall harder then it was.

"I love you." Pansy said while throwing her arms around his neck

"I love you, too." Draco said while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing Pansy.

**_AN- Hey thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review. _**


End file.
